Soul Fire
by Ryperiour2
Summary: On Naruto's 8th Birthday he is attacked by a mob and makes an agreement with the Fox. Thus turning him into a half demon, in the process giving him an insane fire affinity. How will this affect him in terms of power? Smarter Naruto. Naruto x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryperiour2 – Hey everyone I am starting a new story that was a request from ****Storylover213.**** BTW 54 favorites while I got 4 reviews on my last story. c'mon people more reviews please i like reviews. Anyway...**

**The story will be called: **_**Soul Fire**_

**Harem:**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Mei Terumi**

**Saumi**

**Konan**

* * *

_**October 10, 8 years after 'The Kyuubi**_** Attack' Naruto POV**

An 8 year old boy was running from a mob on his birthday. Why you ask? Most likely due to him being the container to the **Kyuubi no Kitsune**. A colossal fox that caused mass destruction, on the night of his birth. But do to the **Yondaime Hokage** sealing the fox in him with the **8 Trigrams Seal** and the **Sandaime Hokage** blurting it out to the council, he is attacked because they think he is the **Kyuubi**.

Anyway the mob had traped Naruto in a corner "Please don't hurt me" He yelled in pain. "You killed my family Demon and now you're going to pay" yelled an enraged Chunin. Then the mob proceeded to beat, burn, stab and attack him as Naruto's Anbu guard watched him from the rooftops.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

"Where am I?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he looked around. "Must have dumped me in the sewer after they attacked me." He said as he turned onto a new corridor.

What he saw was a giant cage in the wall and a piece of paper on the middle that said Kanji for 'seal'

"**So my container decides to visit me eh?"** says a demonic voice that is coming from the cage.

Naruto looked in the cage to find a colossal fox that is covered in orange fur and had 9 tails. Hea fell back on his but in shock to see that the fox was there. "I-i t-thought y-you were killed" studered Naruto while pointing at the fox.

"**Foolish human I cannot be killed, No tailed beast can be killed, We are masses of chakra with a conciseness, Your bastard of a farther sealed me in here!"** Roared the fox.

Naruto was shocked the Kyuubi knew who his farther was? "W-w-who w-was m-my Father? Naruto asked studdering.

"**The Yondaime Hokage was your farther Kit, and shouldn't you have known that?"** Kurama saidas he saw Naruto shake in rage and anger.

"That bastard was my father" he hissed as his bangs from his hari covered his eyes. Meanwhile Kurama was wandering why he was so angry that Minato was his father **"Kit normally I wouldn't ask since I don't care but why are you so angry that he is your father?"**

"LOOK AT MY MEMMORIES KYUUBI AND YOU WILL SEE WHY I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" Naruto yelled at Kurama looking up to him in fury and rage.

"**Ok yeash you don't have to yell."** He said as he turned around and went deeper into the cage to look at his memories.

After about 20 minutes later Kurama kame bask running and smashing himself into the cage bars in fury while the seal glowed yellow to indicate the seal was holding him in. **"THEY DESERVE TO DIE, THEY DARE CALL THEMSELVES HUMANS, EVEN RAPISTS ARE BETTER THAN THEM."**

His rant continued for another 3 minutes while he was yelling vile things and smashing his body into the cage bars and once again the seal stopped him from breaking free.

Finaly he calmed down and talked to Naruto **"Naruto do you realise that the latest attack from the mob that your about to die?"** Naruto responded by shaking his head for 'no'. **"Well… you have 2 choices, 1. Become a half-Demon or 2. You die."** Kurama said.

Naruto thought this over, on one hand he would become a demon and that would give the villager's proof that he really was one but he was called that anyway so that did not really matter but on the other hand he would die and Naruto did not like the idea of dyeing it did give the Kyuubi the chance to destroy **Konoha** again, plus take revenge for what the villagers did to him.

He finaly made a decision after about 2 minutes of arguing with himself. "I will become a Half-Demon, Fox." Naruto finaly answered. **"Very well then"** Kurama said while leeking **Youki** towards Naruto. **"This might hurt a bit…"** he said as Naruto screamed out in pain as the **Youki **surrounded him.

_**Outside of mindscape**_

The mob continued to attack him relentlessly, well that was until concentrated **youki** came out and surrounded him in a black sphere of pure **youki**. The sphere continued to grow until it was at least 10ft wide in diamiater. The mob quickly moved back to avoid touching the youki and the ANBU wathing got ready for a fight.

Suddenly a beam of **youki** shot up into the sky and light the night like a lighthouse beacon.

After about 30 seconds the beam of **Youki** dissipated and the ball slowly faded away to reveal a kid standing at 4ft 2in (130 cm) with messy golden blond hair, 3 whisker marks that were more defined than usual and his canines longer than usual. He was still wearing his Orange jumpsuit but it was all messed up and torn. A Red white tipped tail appeared out of the bottom of his back.

As he opened his eyes you could see they were red and slitted and he grined as he looked at them evilly as he slammed his hand on the ground "**Sealing Jutsu: Blocking Absorption Barrier**"(1) he said as a barrier appeared around them. The people in the mob were terrified.

Naruto pulled his hand to the side "**Fire Release: Colossal Flame Tornado**"(2) He yelled as a ball of flame appeared in the palm of his hand and then through the ball of white fire at the mob. After the flame left his hand the white fire turned into a huge tornado towering up into the sky only being stopped by the barrier.

After about 2 minutes the attack ended and all that was left were black marks everywhere due to the devastation from the attack, people with 3rd degree burns and black burn marks all over themselves and were screaming in pain. While others were puddles of flesh due to the intensity of the attack.

Naruto then collapsed to his knee due to the attacks and released the barrier letting the shocked spectators such as the 3rd Hokage in to see the result of the devastating S-Rank attack. After witch Naruto fainted due to wasting almost all of his chakra on the attack.

The 3rd Fire Shadow appeared promptly after Naruto fainted and he picked the said boy up taking him to the hospital.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

1. **Sealing Jutsu: Blocking Absorption Barrier** (B-Rank) the Barrier is designed to absorb any attack, Ninjutsu of Taijutsu for as ling as the user wants but can be broken down with enough force or by a seal master who could disable the barrier form the outside. using seals.**  
**

2. **Fire Release: Colossal Flame Tornado **(S-Rank) The user gathers a large amount of fire chakra into the palm of one's hand, after witch the user throws the heavily concentrated Jutsu. After the jutsu is thrown from the users hand it imidiately expands and grows into the shape of a tornado. The jutsu itself burn's everything in its path and melts everything that gets near it.

* * *

**Finlaly... I was able to finish this. Dam you assignments, school and crappy internet. Missed posting this on Naruto's Birthday by 2 days. AWWW...**

**Poll on profile concerning this story check it out...**

**Please review**

** - Ryperiour2**

* * *

12/10/2012


	2. Chapter 2

**_R2 - Hello everyone Currently reading this, I am back with a knew chapter. For reviews I got a Question on how will he hide the tail. Naruto is going to be wearing a Genjutsu over himself and will only drop it when he is not holding back or telling people his secret. One more thing I forgot to add in the last chapter is that he will also have red fox ears on his head and they will replace his normal ears and he is able to hide the ears under his hair if needed.  
_**

* * *

**_Poll - In my Story 'Soul Fire' due to Naruto Being a Half-Demon; should I make him Immortal?_**

**_ Result - 'Yes' = 10 votes 'No' = 0 Votes_**

* * *

**Harem:**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Mei Terumi**

**Saumi**

**Konan**

* * *

_**Next Morning, East Hospital Wing, 9:37**_** AM**

Naruto groggily woke up to see a white room with a heart monitor connected to him via wires with the annoying beeping filling the room every second.

"What the hell happened?" he said holding his head in obvious pain while unplugging the wires connected to his body thus creating a constant noise witch pissed him off to no end.

Outside the room the 3rd hokage herd the noise and entered Naruto's room. "Good morning Naruto." He said as he turned of the heart monitor.

"How are you fealing?" The aged kage said. "Well... I feel like shit, what the hell happened last night?" Naruto said deciding to play dumb so he dident have to explain everything.

"You were attacked Naruto-kun, do you know what happened because there were burn marks all over the place were you were attacked." Hiruzen asked wanting to know what exactly happened last night.

"I have no idea old man all i remember is that i was being chaced by the faggots and then I was traped in a ally and beaten up. Plus your ANBU sent to guard me were watching from the rooftops, doing absoloutly nothing to help me." Naruto lied to the old man not wanting to explain his meating with the fox Biju and the said fox telling him about his father.

"Very well Naruto, you may go" The 3rd Hokage said as he was about to leave. "Wait" Naruto yelled getting out of the bed "What about Neko-chan and Weasal-san?" Naruto asked woried about the to since they were his friends and always protected him.

"There fine Naruto-kun, they were out on a mission at the time and have just returned from it, so they are ok." the old man said as he exited the room.

* * *

_**Outside the Academy building 9:51**_** AM**

Naruto was slightly winded from running part of the way across the village but he got there without stopping.

He entered the building using a highly advanced Genjutsu that the Fox taught him while he was sleeping/recovering last night, but since naruto had about jounin level reserves and bad chakra control; Kurama had taught him the genjutsu because it copmleatly covered his entire body and it does make it look like your injured when your hit.

Anyway Naruto was walking through the halls to get to his homeroom when he spoted a chunin, the said chunin instantly got scared because roumour of what happned last night when the mob tryed to kill him spread quickly throughout the villige and many were scared that Naruto would get revenge.

The said chunin moved out of the way scared for his life and Naruto grinned as the said chunin did.

When Naruto slid open the door everyone in the room looked at him and the chunin sneered to him while he was walking up to his seat.

"Naruto" Said Iruka, one of the academy teachers "Where were you?" he asked/demanded "The Hospital" Naruto replied simply sitting in a seat next to a sleeping Shikamaru Nara.

The class was silent, some wandering why he was in the hospital while others such as Sauske and his fan girls did not care what happened to the 'loser'.

Iruka Broke that silence by starting a lecture on the the 2nd Hokage and what he was famous for. Naruto almost fell asleep listning to the lecture and thought that Iruka only did this so he could listen to his own voice and besides Naruto already knew who the 2nd Fire Shadow was and what he was famous for.

* * *

_**Academy Grounds**** 11:01 AM**_

Naruto sat up against a tree eating an apple while talking to his friend that was currently residing in his mind. 'You know, i kinda think that Iruka-san likes the sound of his own voice, cos he talks an awful lot.' Naruto thought. **"I agree Kit, I mean knowing all that stuff that he was talking 'bout wont help you become great on the battlefield. I bet that 70% of the people here will ether fail or die." **Kurama said within his cage.

'How do you know this Kyuubi?' Naruto thought/asked **"My last container was an S-rank Kunoichi Kit and very powerful with a sword, 70% percent of her classmates ether died or failed the 'test' when they first met there teacher's." **said Kurama 'Who was she?' Naruto asked in curiosity

**"I'll tell you later Kit, Jiggle-Naught, Lazy Genius and Dog Fucker are coming your way." **Kurama said while Naruto inwardly snickered at the nicknames the Fox called Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, want to play with us?" Choji asked. "Got nothing better to do, might as well." Naruto said throwing away his apple core next to the tree behind him.

"Hey Naruto?" Shikamaru asked "hm?" He replied "Why were you in the hospital, I mean you wouldn't just go there because of a scrape or bruse and right now I don't see any of those on you unless you have some special ability to regenerate quickly, so why were you there?" Shikamaru asked.

"'Sigh', I knew you of all people would eventually figure it out." at this Choji and Kiba also became curious as what happened to the blond. "Well the reason I was at the hospital was because a mob of villagers beat me up, they almost killed me, well that was till the Hokage found me and took me to the hospital." Naruto said shocking the three that were listening to him. Why would civilians and ninja attack him?

"W-w-why would they do that?" Choji asked shocked/angry. Naruto shrugged "I don't know, they have done it for as long as i could remember." Naruto said hiding the secret because he might only tell them if he trusts him or they figure it out themselves.

Kiba then spoke up "Dude I have seen you around the village doing parnks an- hehehehehe, man some of them were funny but I don't think that is a bad enough reason for them to beat the crap out of you." Kiba said also pissed at what the villagers would do to Naruto.

"yea I know, my pranks were awesome but anyway I-" Naruto was interrupted when the bell rung, signaling for them to go into class.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**_R2 - Next chapter is a timeskip till the end of the academy. Naruto will become more powerful but not godlike._**

23/10/2012


	3. Chapter 3

_**R2 - Greetings everyone, lately i have been getting reviews from people to add more people to the harem. Well people i'm sorry to say that I Will Not be adding anymore to the harem so... your just have to gonna deal with it. **_

* * *

**Harem:**

**Koyuki Kazahana - Later on in the story**

**Hana Inuzuka - Next chapter**

**Mei Terumi - Chunin exams**

**Saumi - Chunin Exams**

**Konan - Later on in the story**

* * *

**_Timeskip 4 years, Final year in the ___****Academy 11:15**** AM**

_It has been 4 years since Naruto first made friends at the academy and since that time Naruto already trust's them to tell them his secret's but he has not revealed everything yet._

_He has only revealed a few things to the three:_

_During Naruto's Second year in the academy he reviled that the 9 tailed fox was sealed inside of him by the 4th Hokage. Kiba and Choji were shocked while Shikamaru said it made sense since they had seen Naruto receive all the glares and angry stairs from villagers and some ninja._

_The three said it was pretty stupid_ _that people would beat him up for something he had no control over while Shikamaru said that people must be retarted if they can't tell the difference between a 300ft high demonic 9 tailed chakra fox and a small boy._

_Naruto also revealed he was able to talk to the fox witch stunned them a bit but when they asked him what his name is Naruto just replied that the fox didn't tell him because he did not give his name out to people he did not trust. But secretly he already knew the fox's name. The fox just did not want them to know as a precaution._

_Anyway enough about that, midway through the 3rd year of the academy the Uchiha clan was massacred by Sauske's older brother, Itachi, who was one of Naruto's ANBU guards and one of the only one's (other than Yugao) who cared for him and took care of him was the one responsible for the genocide. But the day before he massacred the clan he went to see Naruto and to tell him about what was going to happen. By the end of the explanation Naruto was shocked and pissed of. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup de tat and by the end of it they would turn him into a weapon. But before he left he gave Naruto some high ranked fire jutsu that Itachi stole from the Uchiha clan since he saw Naruto do fire jutsu with ease._

_Since then Sauske became a bigger prick than ever, wanting to kill Itachi and restore his clan. Naruto did not care about Sauske as long as he was not on the same team as him when they graduate._

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

Naruto was sitting in class between a bored Kiba and a sleeping Shikamaru while Choji who was sitting next to Skikamaru was trying not to fall asleep. Bored out of his mind and about to fall asleep but only just keeping himself awake. The rest of the class wasnt faring any better, well except for the fangirls and wana-be ninja.

the only reason why the 4 were about to fall asleep were because of Iruka and his boring lectures, Naruto thought that the reason why Iruka likes to talk so much is because he likes the sound of his voice too much.

"It is now time for the final test to see weather or not you become official ninja of the Hidden Leaf village." Iruka continued "The test includes testing your accuracy with both kunai & shuriken. Then a spar using only Taijutsu after witch you will be performing the **Henge**(Transformation), **Kawami**(Substution) and **Bushin**(Clone) techniques as well as an option of performing 1 extra jutsu of your choice." Iruka said in witch Naruto perked up at what he said. He could finaly become a genin and no longer have to hold back.

"Everyone follow me outside so we can begin" Iruka stated as everyone got up and did as he said and followed him outside while Naruto sayed in for a bit to wake up Shikamaru who was asleep.

**_Academy Training Grounds 11:31_**

Naruto walked into the training grounds with Shikamaru later than everyone else because it took a bit for him to wake Shikamaru up.

The rest of the class were being tested for the accuracy with Kunai and Shuriken. So far Choji, had been tested and had scored a total of 13/20 while Shino got 15/20. After Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto were called in next. Shikamaru got 10/20, just passing while Naruto and Kiba both got 14/20. Sauske got 18/20 witch was the best in the class, while Sakura got 16/20. Naruto dident care about them since Sauke only cared about killing his brother for revenge and Sakura wanted to impress Sauske and was always one of his fangirls.

Next was Taijutsu practace and first up was Kiba vs Shino. Kiba won his match in about 1:30 due to him having superiour taijutsu than shino. Next was Choji and Shikamaru both showed sufficient ammount of taijutsu but after a minute they both gave up. Next was Naruto and Sauske.

Sauske smirked as he walked into the arena and said "Ready to lose Dobe" arrogance dripping from his voice trying to intimidate him.

Naruto said nothing and grinned while falling into his stance witch looked like it had lots of holes and weaknesses in it. Naruto turned side on and spread his legs apart. he put his left hand a small distance in front of him on the left side of his chest while his right hand was next to the right side of his gut curled into a fist.

Sauske glared at him seeing as his intimidation tactic did not work, he then smirked and got into his clan fighting style: the 'Interceptor Fist'. For this style you needed to have the Sharingan but the problom was Sauske did not have it, but Sauske thinking he is all high and mighty thinking he didn't need it to defeat the 'dobe' while his fangirls where encouraging him thus increasing his ego and arrogance.

"Begin!" Iruka said and backed away while Naruto and Sauske rushed at each other thus beginning the fight. When they both got close Naruto brought his left hand up to Sauske's face causing him to flinch and close his eyes for half a second. This gave Naruto the opportunity to bring his right hand and smash him in the face. The fight was over in 3 seconds.

Sauske was knocked out of the ring and everyone was shocked, well except for a couple of people such as: Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and the Hokage who saw everything through his magical pevy ball as Naruto liked to call it.

Sauske was seeing red as he just got beaten easly by Naruto and started doing hand seals yelling **Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu** and fired a medium sized fireball at Naruto while Iruka was trying to stop him from killing Naruto, If that were possable.

Naruto grinned and unsealed a shiny green Katana with absorption seals on the blade. Once Naruto found about both his parents he got into his parents house and learnt everything he could. He learnt about Kinjutsu and Fuinjutsu and soaked up all the knowledge like a fish to water.

When the ball of fire came near him he coated his blade with wind chakra(1) and sliced verticaly through the fireball with the blade absorbing some of it while the rest dissipating into the air.

"That's enough Sauske, you lost" Iruka said while trying to restrain him, until he finally calmed down and he released Sauske. He walked away muttering that he would defeat the 'Dobe'.

"Alright everyone follow me inside so we can begin the ninjutsu portion of the test" Iruka announced as he started walking inside the academy.

_**Academy Classroom 11:47**_**_AM_ **

Naruto, along with the rest of his classmates and friends entered there home room so they could pass and finally become genin and Naruto wouldn't have to hold back anymore.

Naruto and his friends Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru all sat near the back were they could talk without getting yelled by Iruka

People were called up to take the final test,some passed like Shino, Hinata and all of his friends did, but most failed such as many of the fangirls.

Finally it was his turn to go up, he completed the 3 basic jutsu secretly using the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** for the clone test, while for an extra jutsu he used one of his origional jutsu: **Wind Release Armour**(2).

Naruto passed and grabbed a headband with a black cloth and tied it around his head under his hair.

"Congratulations to those who have passed, please come back here in a week to meet your Jonin Sensei's." Iruka Announced...

* * *

(1) - the Seals do not absorb Naruto's chakra instead they absorb other peoples chakra.

(2) - **Wind Release Armour** - Creates an armor of wind around the user to help defend themselves against attacks. this justu needs no hand signs and can increase the users speed greatly.

* * *

**R2 - Currently wrighting CoD/Naruto crossover XD**

****_6/11/2012_


End file.
